creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lukas Wagner
Lukas Wagner= Lukas Wagner (2003-2093) is considered to be the greatest Formula 1 Driver ever. Noted for his consistency over a 50 year career. Early Career Lukas won the National Austrian Go-karting competition under 16's, whch was made up of 12 races, from the year 2011-2017. He won 67/96, 69.79% of his matches and 7/8 competitions In 2018, aged 15 he joined the FIA Formula 2 Championship, with Russian Time. 2018 Season In the feature races he won 4 times, and had 3 other podiums. However, he set fastest laps in 8 of the races, and as the clear leader. In the sprints, he dominated, winning 8 of them, and only once not on the podium. His overall points was 373, over 180 ahead of number 2. 2019 Season If his 2018 season was good, the 16 year old oustounded in his 2019 season, while his record 8 wins, 10 fastest laps were record breaking, his true ability came in the sprint, he took max points with 11 wins and 11 fastest laps. All together he made 482 pints, 260 more than no.2 Formula One Lukas Wagner joined the Mercedes team as a back-up driver, and after Bottas crashed, which ended his career, Wagner was promoted to number two. 2020: Debut Season Australian Grand Prix Despite being 20th in qualifying, he managed to get up to 3rd, this gave him 15 points and 3rd in the Championship. Bahrain Grand Prix This time he was second in qualifying, but overtook Hamilton on lap 23. He also set a fastest lap, he now had 40 points, as Vertsappen was 4th, he moved ahead to second, just 3 points behind Hamilton. Chinese Grand Prix He took his first pole, but was overtaken by Hamilton on lap 11, and ended second, Verstappen was 3rd, so he extended his lead in second to 13 points, but was now 10 points behind Hamilton. Azerbaijan Grand Prix Took 4th qualification, but overtook Alonso and vettel to end up second, to create the third consecutive 1-2 by Mercedes. Vertsappen crashed so vettel was now 3rd by 7 points, but Hamilton and Wagner were now at 93 and 76 points respectively, and so had a big lead. Spanish Grand Prix Red Bull managed their first win of the season, as Hamilton and Wagner were 2nd and 3rd, a reverse of the Pole. However, Wagner had dropped to 17th, as his tyres burst, and he had to be pushed 350m to the pit stop. with just 11 laps left and 21 seconds behind Alonso, he accelerated and made 7 consecutive tack records to overtake Alonso, but didn't overtake Hamilton to keep his lead. They now had 111 and 91 points, while Verstappen moved to 3rd but was 21 points behind with 70. Monaco Monaco was one of Lukas Wagners first major triumphs, he was 11th in qualifying, and despite the difficulty in overtaking, he managed 10 of them to move to 1st, he was easily 1.1 seconds faster than second placed Hamilton for the last 41 laps, and eneded 45 seconds ahead of him, and he had managed to lap up to 8th place. With his second win, Hamilton and Wagner were now 129 and 116, with Verstappen now 34 points behind with 82, but vettel was just 10 points behind with 72. Canadian Grand Prix The Canadian Grand Prix soon became his favourite, as he managed a 1.02.34 lap time, the fastest by 7 seconds. He then won, led the entire way and made a fastest lap time of just 58.92 seconds. He ended up 63 seconds ahead of Hamiton, and finished the race just 0.4 seconds after Hamilton started his final Lap. It was his first Grand Slam. With consecutive wins, he was just 6 points behind Hamilton, 147:141, while Vettel (3rd) and Vertsappen (RT), swapped places to 87:82. French Grand Prix He was 3rd in Qualifying, but a exceptional drive by Alonso which saw him reach 2nd, left him 4th, while Vettel was 3rd and Hamilton won again. This increased Hamiltons lead to 19 (172:153), while Vettel moved to 102 against Verstappen's 6th moved him to 90 points. Career Statistics =